Drabble Time!
by thewriterstory
Summary: "I'm going to fish-slap you into next week for messing with my food!" Have you wondered what the penguins do outside their missions? These drabbles (not restricted to 100 words) give you a deeper insight to the penguins' lives. K - T ratings. Warnings: May have a little violence and blowing up stuff) No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

Drabble One - not humanized - place: Central Park Zoo's Penguin Habitat

"Skipper, behold, my new invention, The Multiplier 3000!"

"Really? 3000?" Skipper questioned incredulously.

"It just has a ring to it okay?! I assure you, all my calculations are perfect and this machine will give us more fish. Watch, and learn science." He gloated, inserting a tray of fish into the machine.

A while later, red lights flash on the machine.

Skipper looks at the machine worriedly, "Kowalski, analys-" _BOOM! THUD!_ The two are flung across the room and hit a concrete wall.

Skipper stands up, shakes himself to clear his mind and glances towards his first lieutenant who was pulling himself up. Both penguins looked really pale and disoriented.

Skipper starts taking slow steps in order not to fall out of balance and walked towards Kowalski, as he prepars his voice for what he was going to say next. "Kowalski..." Skipper starts before yelling, "I'm going to fish-slap you into next week for messing with MY FOOD!"

Kowalski brushes dust off and straightens up, "Ready and deserving Skipper." He salutes before running away like a madman. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHH! Skipper's going to 'kill' me!"

* * *

(Ladies and gentlemen, that is the very first drabble in my drabble series. Hope you had fun reading it. My drabble series is going to contain drabbles from different topics and usually won't be so serious unlike my one-shots. Some are from role-plays. The drabbles in this chapter are from ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and my role-plays. Have fun reading on-^.^ )

* * *

Drabble Two - not humanized - place: Central Park Zoo

When Skipper woke up, he realizes that his wings are held tightly by Alice who's behind him, trapping him in the spot he was standing in. He wonders why he's the only one not in the cage which his teammates are being held in. The doctor suddenly comes into his view.

"Doctor Deranged, we meet again." Skipper sneers.

The doctor looked at his expression and told him, "Don't worry little one, I just need to check if your body is healthy and then you will be returned to your habitat."

The three birds see what is behind the doc and try to warn Skipper by frantically waving but unfortunately, Skipper's view of his teammates is blocked.

"Oh this is not good." Kowalski states.

"Gah, I'm scared Kowalski, what if Skipper chews us out and doubles our training?" Private quavers.

"Krrrk..." Rico makes a chocking, suffocating sound meaning Skipper would "kill" them.

Alice puts her hand over Skipper's eyes and at the same time firmly holds him in place.

"Hey, what- LET GO OF ME!" Skipper panics, thinking they were spies out to capture him and exerts more force in order to break free from Alice. The Doc frowns and injects Skipper immediately, who in turn shrieks in pain and goes limp.

.

"You're right. He _is_ going to double our training." Kowalski sighed.

.

* * *

**How was it? Okay? Entertaining?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble Time! Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, even though there were no favs/follows, thanks for reviewing. This chapter contains two drabbles about Skipper, which probably may be OOC for some of you. Enjoy :) First one is from ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt! I used it with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the first drabble and the penguins are not owned by me.**

* * *

Drabble 3 - By ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt - Not humanized - Place: Central Park Zoo

"Wha zat?" Rico asked, pointing to a crate that was just set down by one of the zoo workers. The team of penguins were currently in the zoo storage section. where many crates, vehicles and supplies are usually stored.

"It looks like a crate, wooden." Private observed.

"Analysis." Skipper ordered.

"It is indeed a crate, Skipper. One of that used for transporting animals or cargo from one place to another." Kowalski stated. "It looks like a zoo transfer, sir and it doesn't look good. It appears someone's going to Hoboken today."

"Hoboken huh?" Skipper scoffed, an unconcerned smirk on his features. "I wonder what poor sorry sap's being shipped off there." the leader laughed.

A iron-barred cage was unexpectedly dropped over the leader penguin. Kowalski, Private, and Rico gasped and made exclamations of horror.

Skipper fell to his knees. "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

* * *

Drabble 4 - Not humanized - Place: Central Park Zoo

"And that concludes the time when Private got jealous of Mort as he didn't get the cover photo." Kowalski ended the tale he narrated while the three of them took a walk around the zoo.

"That incident was really hilarious. I mean Private getting jealous? Pfft, no one would have thought an innocent penguin like him would be even jealous." Skipper added.

"Yeah that's true... hmm, I wonder who the third cutest animal is... that would have heated up the competition wouldn't it? Hmm... hey, Skipper, do you know who the third cutest is?" Marlene said, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

Kowalski frowned, curious why the question wasn't directed to him. He grabbed the clipboard and began listing the first two cutest animals.

"Oh yeah... do you know who is...?" That mischievous smile was getting contagious, spreading from Marlene to Kowalski.

"No I don't... Why?" Skipper asked, confused.

Kowalski showed his clipboard, where he had clipped two photographs. Actually it was more like he shoved it in Skipper's face.

There were two pictures, a picture of the adult Skipper and the kid Skipper (when he was zapped by the freshurizer). Then there was the number 3 (which implies third cutest animal in the zoo) beside the pictures.

"Wait where did you get these pictures? And where are these calculations from?" Skipper questioned with an incredulous look.

"You're the third cutest animal Skipper!" Kowalski said laughing.

Skipper's cheeks reddened. "You guys..." He stormed away, throwing the clipboard at Kowalski, who barely caught it before dropping onto the floor and laughing at Skipper's embarrassment.

* * *

**Hehe, hoped you guys had fun reading this! Any suggestions/requests?**

_-thewriterstory  
8 May_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! New drabble! It turned out to be 1K words long *shrugs* Enjoy! P.s. this is my first update in 2015!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

Drabble Five - Humanized, takes place in the morning, in school

"Rico hurry up!"

"The earliest I can reach school is in 20 minutes."

"I have told you so many times to buy an alarm clock." The teen huffed at his screen, and suddenly jolted as his name was called out.

"Mr Skipper." The teacher lady at the front cleared her throat and called the teen.

"Would you like to share what you are doing under your table?" She asked firmly, as the rest of the class sniggered.

Skipper put his phone away in embarrassment, without managing to read his friend's reply.

"This part is very important and it will come up in your IT assessments." The teacher drawled on.

Skipper couldn't be bothered about the lesson. He thought of his friend's situation. He knew he would be in trouble with the school and his scary parents when he got caught.

'There's got to be a way I can help him...' he thought to himself, staring out the windows into the empty hallways.

About 17 minutes later, Skipper interrupted the class again, seeking permission to use the bathroom.

The teacher was irritated but she let him go anyway, completely oblivious to his schemes.

Once Skipper got to the hallway, he looked around for any visible human activity. Most students had long gone for lessons and most staff were teaching lessons, resulting in the lack of people in the hallways.

Skipper walked around the corridors, picking up his pace whenever he passed by a classroom.

"Rico where are you?" Skipper texted.

The high school student was about to turn into another corridor when he heard the headmaster and vice headmistress' voices, gradually increasing in volume.

He looked around for another route to the school gates, one which would not involve passing by the two school heads.

If they caught him red-handed for disobeying school rules ("You shall not skip classes. Even if your name is Skipper." and "Nobody is allowed to use handphones and mobile devices during school hours unless special permission granted by teachers." Which modern school still has that silly rule?), Skipper was in loads of trouble.

It would lead to both him and his friend being punished and sent for detention. If the duo were caught not attending classes, it meant Skipper's mission downright failed.

Worse, their parents will be called, and neither of the teens wanted them to find out about their antics in school.

'Positive thoughts, think positive...' Skipper racked his brain for solutions, 'Teachers incoming, where should I go? Aha! Vents!'

Skipper did a flip and jumped in the air, managing to reach the vent cover and hide as the authorities passed by.

"Almost at the security gate." Rico had replied a few seconds ago, Skipper read.

"I can help you sneak in undetected." Skipper texted back immediately. Deciding that the vents would be less risky and faster, he crawled in the general direction of the outer campus of the school.

Once he worked out his plan, Skipper called Rico's phone and gave him sets of instructions.

"Rico go to the garden area. Make sure the guard doesn't see you. No you won't get caught as long as you stay away from the post. Yes I can see you from my position. Now go to the garden and climb over the fence. No one will notice, trust me. No, I'm not skipping class. You were supposed to be in school 30 min ago! Even if you don't have lessons right from the start everyone's supposed to be here at the start of the day Rico. Okay, now that you've gone over the fence, wait, hide! The gardener is coming! Crouch down behind the bushes and discreetly head to that art room area - there are no cameras."

Rico's heart pounded in anticipation even as he obediently followed all the instructions. He was worried about being spotted by any guard trying to sneak into school. 'Argh, I shouldn't have stayed up late playing video games...'

"Skipper! How do I get inside the campus? Anyone could come here anytime and I can't hide in here…" Rico whispered urgently.

"Hold on a second." Skipper held the phone between his ear and shoulder while he used his two hands and formed the second last phase of his plan.

"Look up Rico." Skipper commanded all of a sudden.

A rope with several knots was hanging down from the second floor, connected to an open window of a classroom.

Rico took that as his cue and jumped over the fence separating the school campus and the public. He caught the rope and climbed it skilfully, reaching inside the second floor in record time.

Skipper reeled in the rope and closed the window shut, preventing chances of any suspicion.

"Phew that was close!" Rico uttered as he wiped the beads of perspiration on his forehead.

Upon hearing that, Skipper reached out and punched the other's shoulder very hard.

"Ow!" The injured one rubbed his shoulder.

"Thirty minutes, not a close call, Rico! What were you doing last night?"

Rico chuckled sheepishly, resulting in Skipper narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Your next Christmas gift is an alarm clock." Skipper stated decisively.

"You keep saying that every year." Rico laughed but Skipper's glare made him quieten.

"Your first lesson is a few rooms down, and I took the liberty of getting your worksheets and books from your locker. Your lesson starts in 14 minutes, remember."

"How about you?" Rico asked his long time school mate and best friend..

"I have classes now." Skipper answered. "I left with a bathroom excuse so that I could save you from the principals and the guards."

Rico gave a sheepish smile once more. "Hehe whoops?"

"It's a boring lesson, but I have to leave in case someone starts searching for me. Make sure you don't cause trouble! I spent a lot of time preventing us from landing in detention, understand?"

Rico nodded. "Thanks for bailing me out."

"Anytime. Seriously though, I am getting you a new alarm clock. The next time you are late I will make you accountable for what you do, clear?" he warned.

Rico replied in the affirmative as they both neared Rico's classroom.

"So no video games for Christmas?" Rico checked, voicing out his concern in a pitiful tone.

"Hmm, I will think about it… you have to behave well first. No detention. We can talk more after school, or I'll be in trouble."

"I will try to follow that." Rico responded.

The two buddies walked back to their classes without getting questioned by any teacher who got suspicious.

No one in the whole school knew that one of the stealthy duo arrived school thirty-two minutes late and the other used his bathroom excuse for almost 15 minutes.

Reason being, the pair were best friends.

_And friends help by bailing each other out of trouble._

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! For those reading Last Breath, it will be updated soon :)**

_thewriterstory § 17_

_th Jan 2015_


	4. Chapter 4 End Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM.**

**It's too bad that fanfiction does not allow colored fonts. I had a beautiful blue for the first drabble and a striking red for the next- Anywho on to the chapter! (Tune into your favorite horror soundtrack. It will be useful. Suggestion: Tragic Sins, Dos Brains)**

**DRABBLE TIME 4 - END GAME**

* * *

Drabble 6 - No where

He needed his men to know: the mission always came first. The penguin agents' life didn't matter; only civilians' lives and the mission held utmost significance in that order.

He didn't know how to tell it, he just had to. What if during a mission he sacrificed himself and his team had to live through it? Knowing their nature, they would be self-blaming and devastated. Then they would be unfit to carry on with their duties.

No, he couldn't leave his team in that shape. He was obliged to teach them, somehow, anyhow!

He'll figure out one day... hopefully it would not be too late.

He will try subtly growing that seed of self-lessness in them; knock Kowalski's ego a notch down or two, open Rico's eyes wider.

No matter what happens to him, or any of their teammates, they must continue on fighting. They shouldn't waste their potential crying over anything or anyone.

They'll eventually understand... Sacrifices are worth noble causes. Skipper was tired of seeing lifeless teams after tragedy struck. If he gets his own to realize the true depths of their work requirements, he would have fulfilled his role as a true captain.

* * *

Drabble 7- Nightmare Street - A lair

"Well well well, look who we have here!" A voice strangely like Blowhole's echoed through the dark.

The spotlight was switched on, it revealed Sergeant Rico.

"Welcome to a new episode of the long-awaited game show, Pick One or None! Please put your hands together to welcome our guest Rico who will be deciding the fate of his two comrades, one Captain Skipper and Lieutenant Kowalski," a female villain said in her host voice.

Another spotlight, a bigger red one, turned on. Savio was seen curled on a supporting metal bar on the ceiling. Within his fangs was a rope, tied to Kowalski's leg; he was gagged and hanging upside down dangerously. His tail was crushing a very weak Skipper, who was allowed air to breathe only several seconds per few minutes.

Out of somewhere a gun dropped in front of Rico and he flinched, badly.

"Pick it up Rico, you'll need for the game now." The hostess instructed.

Rico didn't budge, staring at both his comrades in shock.

Few seconds past and no one acted.

Skipper tilted his head to silently request Rico to follow. In return Rico, trembling, reluctantly took it in his flippers. Water welled up in Kowalski's eyes as he had deduced the game instructions.

"You have 1 minute to play," someone explained in his host voice. "All you have to do is shoot one of them before time's up. If you don't shoot any, the mighty captain will be strangled to death and your lieutenant will fall to his death," a digital clock appeared in their sights.

"Your time starts now."

Skipper's eyes widened. His third in command was standing so still, gun limp in his flippers and almost... so... lifelessly. He wanted to move, to give an order - a last one - to let Kowalski live and kill him. He was old, he was easily replaceable since his team was more than equipped to take his position. He knew Kowalski was closer to Rico's personal life, and that mattered more than anyone's professional life there and then. 'Save your best friend! I wouldn't punish you!' He wanted to scream and shout, guide his sergeant for the last time. All he could do, was to choke and cough and take strangled breaths, watching the game unfold.

Kowalski watched, upside down and dazed. He tried to hide his tears, he really did but he couldn't. Droplets of water escaped his eyes. He didn't remember how it came to this. But he knew how this could end… Kowalski would be shot, Skipper would be released and will quickly bring Rico to safety and escape this danger zone. Kowalski would have kept his team safe…

Rico after what seemed like hours, moved.

'Let HIM live!' Both captives screamed in their minds.

He readied his weapon reluctantly, the villains cheered silently.

'Rico! NO!' _**BAM!**_

"**Rico!"**

"**Skipper!"**

"Shortly after Rico's demise, the leader fell!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"And the right hand man fell, literally!" Clemson shouted proudly, standing next to Blowhole on the podium.

The large audience filled with multitudes minions and villains jeered, applauding.

"For the first time in history, the International Penguin Defence Forces collapsed like a bunch of newspaper stacks!" Hans added.

"Evil will prevail!"

The crowd stood up for a standing ovation. Some whistled and jeered loudly.

"All hail VI! All hail Blowhole! All hail Savio!" And they continued chanting their _heroes' _ names.

Skipper woke up in his bunk, sweating profusely. Tears ran down his cheeks; he believed that he had lost his entire team and his life's work of thwarting crime had been rendered completely useless.

The traumatised captain panted, breathing fast, loud, shallowed breaths. He stumbled out his bunk, so clumsily onto the floor that he almost fell and steadied himself, holding the ladder's rung.

"Wait a minute.." he breathed gruffly, "how am I awake?"

He looked up and he glimpsed at his three sleeping brothers. He blinked again. The leader poked Rico in his side, his nerves feeling the real feathers.

"So, it was a nightmare." He mumbled to himself.

The distressed and weary captain wiped his teary eyes and face drenched with perspiration.

Bending over the the metal rung near the bunks, he attempted to normalize his breathing. His mind flashed back to his entire nightmare and he shuddered at its intensity.

"My team cannot afford to make decisions like the Rico in my nightmare." He decided that night.

* * *

**I wrote this during one of my recent hiatus, took a long time for me to edit and chose a suitable music. The story may not make sense to some of you because it's just a drabble, feel free to assume your own horror filled plots.**

**Also random shout out, thank you to these people for favoriting:7235,CaptainBat, Miiv12, Mikadaphne28, SkystrikeFlame, StarLilly08, Treemist1022, ultimatefangirlx, Xanaelle, ambertiger22, noblegasXenon, rainbowthefox. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review/comment/ask :) If it's poorly edited, sorry I will look at it after my exams.**

_**-thewriterstory**_**  
**_**6th Sept**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A short drabble which may be a little OOC. I just needed to write something! Maybe you guys can write more to this idea :) Disclaimer: I ain't owning PoM.**

* * *

_Drabble Time 5 _

_Private has questions. And he also comes to a realization of how much leverage he holds against the team. _

* * *

**Drabble 8 | Thoughts**

They had been patrolling around the zoo - usually there was no trouble, last year being an exception - when they came across the otter couple, Marlene and Antonio, kissing. Skipper had been too slow to react of course. However Rico and Kowaski instantaneously slapped their flippers over their eyes. And that was the point when all the gears in Private's brain started running.

Why were they still doing this?

Was I still a young child, that I'm not trusted with the realities of the world? Skipper had been already heightening his expections for my performance in the field, pushing me (within reason) to excel in more difficult tasks now. If I am expected to know more in that area, then why should I still - in a humiliating fashion - be withheld from this?

Besides that...

I have seen Rico… and Kowalski… and wait… Skipper?! I have seen everyone in my team kiss someone of the opposite gender before.. If it is so shameful, why have they done it before? And why have I caught them without them knowing? Shouldn't they be more careful if they want to hide it from me?

Does this mean I have leverage?

Whoa, I have dirt on all my teammates. By accident, not on purpose! I don't like where this is going…

I've seen Rico kiss Perky's forehead before… well he wasn't too showy about it. It was nice and sweet? I don't know how to describe that yet. But Rico's much less involved with woman than Skipper and *gag* Kowalski.

Kitka and Skipper danced on that night at the clock tower and they kissed more times then I can track. Disgusting! I wonder why he would do all that with her when he already kissed the doll before? Weird.

As much as I look up to Kowalski… this part of him grosses me.

The dance!

Forgive me - the most humiliating dance ever combined with bad lyrics and timing. It was during a mission out of all days, with an audience!

Should I be so bothered with that? For now, maybe I'll try to ignore that incident. What's done has been done.

But what he's still doing is sneaking out during missions to visit the dolphin habitat.

Recon? Detour to dolphin habitat.

Obstacle course? Edit it so that it circles around dolphin habitat.

Worst are the stealth missions around the zoo. Skipper partners me with Kowalski; he thinks I_'m _being mean to Kowalski by approaching Skipper beforehand and requesting a different partner.

Kowalski wastes so much time during the exercises with Doris that it affects how Skipper views me too. Skipper thinks that I am a failure because Kowalski and I always get spotted. Kowalski is the one with the weakness for the females! He's the one with the guard down, kissing away, and hence pulling my score down with him.

Unfair.

I never trouble Skipper or Rico or Kowalski like that. I never hinder their actions. I think.

And on top of dealing with that I have to deal with Kowalski's and Doris' noises. And high-pitched voices. And watch Doris not return Kowalski the same attention he gives. What bond seems to be between them two is far from what exists between Rico and Perky; it is not even close to what existed between Kitka and Skipper.

Maybe Skipper is right, I'm not ready to face the realities of this world.

But...

he shouldn't deny that I have the knowledge of all this already, though.

* * *

**Feel free to comment and have a blessed new year ahead!**

**thewriterstory § 9 Feb 2016**


End file.
